New Years
by Barson4Ever
Summary: Happy New Years
1. 2017 New Years

Olivia Benson-Barba stood in the squad room looking around at her colleagues and best friends, looking for her husband.

As she looked around she saw Amanda and Sonny with little Jesse and Noah, running around the precinct.

She saw Fin walking in with Melinda, his son, his son-in-law, and new grandson. Before she could walk over to say hello, she felt arms come around her and pull her close, knowing who it was she smiled and lend back and looked up at Raf's face.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Court ran long, then I had to paperwork to do and turn in before tomorrow," he said as he kissed her.

"It's ok, as long as I get to kiss you at midnight" Liv said smiling and kissed him again.

As the evening went on everyone was talking, laughing, talking about the old days in SVU, when Rafael looked at clock.

"Hey, everybody it's just 10 minutes till midnight!"

Everyone looked at the clock and got with the person they were going to kiss at midnight.

As Olivia made her way toward Raf, he looked at her smiled then looked down and walked toward her office with Noah pulling his arm.

Liv frowned as she made her way to her office, as she opened the door she saw Raf sitting on the couch with Noah in his arms crying.

"What happened?"

"They was playing and Noah got hurt," Raf said looking up at her.

Liv looked at Noah and got him in her arms then looked at her watch,

"Hey, we have exactly 30 seconds till midnight."

Raf moved over closer and Noah laid his head on his mother's chest.

"5,4,3,2,1" they could hear everyone outside scream and they kissed.

"I'm sorry we're in here with Noah instead on out there." Liv looking outside the window at everyone.

"As long as I'm with you and him here, there is nowhere I would rather be," Raf said looking down at Noah smiling kissing him on the cheek, then back toward his wife.

"I love you." Raf kissed her again. "All three of you" as he wrapped his arms round Noah pulling onto his lap kissing his forehead. He then let Noah down to go play with Jesse.

He looked down at her stomach putting his hand on it,

"I love you my child."

"I can't wait till next week," Liv said as she put her hand over his.

"Why?" Raf asked with a confused look.

"We can find out if we are having a girl or boy," Liv said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Raf asked.

"A girl."

"Me too," Raf said smiling at her, "I hope she's just like her mother"

Olivia blushed at this and leaned in for a kiss.

"Happy New Year, Rafael"

"Happy New Year, Mi Amor."


	2. 2018 New Years

New Years 2018

6:00pm

"Rafi! Come on everybody will be here soon and I need help!" Liv yelled at her husband.

"Coming Liv!" Raf said as he walked down the stairs carrying the twins.

"Michael and Kayla needed changing."

Liv nodded and smiled as he kissed her after putting the twins in their playpen. Raf helped her set the food ready, everyone was coming Lucia, the squad, Jesse.

"Papi, when is Jessie getting here?" Noah asked.

"I don't know mijo, but Abuela is on her way."

Liv smiled knowing someone he didn't know, who was coming with his mother.

6:30 pm

A knock on the door drew Raf from playing with Noah and the twins. He carried Makayla to the door, he answered shocked when it revealed his mother and his wife's boss, Chief William Dodds.

"Hi mijo, hi Makayla." Lucia greeted her son and granddaughter, grabbing her granddaughter, walking past him.

"Chief."

"Barba." Dodds greeted him like he always acted toward him.

Raf watched him as he joined his mother in the living room with the kids. He went to the kitchen where Liv was.

"Do you know why?"

"Why what?" Liv asked.

"Why your boss is with my mother here on New Year's Eve?"

"Don't get mad Rafi." Liv said looking guilty.

"What are you saying Liv?" Raf looked at her annoyed.

"That maybe they have been together since Christmas Eve."

"What?!" Raf asked stunned.

"Let's just say I caught them flirting, and it's been a growing relationship."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not my place to tell you."

Raf groaned.

6:45

The next knock on the door was Sonny, Amanda, and Jesse.

"Come in guys." Liv smiled.

"Where's Noah?" Jesse asked.

"In the living room Jess." Liv answered as Jesse flew down the hallway to find her best friend.

As Amanda and Sonny followed Liv into the kitchen they saw Dodds, then saw Raf staring at him and his mother as they played with the twins.

"Why is the chief here?" Sonny asked.

"He's my mother's date." Raf said dryly.

Sonny and Amanda looked at each other nodded and went to greet them.

"You okay, Rafi?" Liv asked running a hand up and down his arm.

"I don't know, I guess I'm okay. As long as he doesn't hurt her." Raf said as he turned toward her.

Liv wrapped her arms around him.

9:15

The last knock Liv got it, she opened it to reveal Rita and Fin.

"Well, this is more shocking than me telling Raf about his mom and Dodds." Liv said.

Fin was shocked as him and Rita walked into the living room to greet the others.

A little while later Raf was helping Liv,

"What you think of Fin and Rita?"

"Shocked. Didn't figure either one the other's type."

"Yeah, I was surprised when Rita first told me."

Liv looked at him.

"You knew about my mother and your boss and didn't tell me." Raf smirked.

"Point taken." Liv smiled as she kissed him.

11:00

Liv, Amanda watched from the couch as their men played with the kids. Sonny, Noah, and Jesse played with the box set while Raf played with Michael and Makayla.

"Papi, I'm sleepy." Noah whined.

"I think your brother and sister are too, want to help me put them to bed then I will put you in bed?" Raf asked as he picked up the twins.

"Yeah!" Noah said as he ran toward him on the couch climbing on his back, arms around his neck.

Raf carefully got up and started up the stairs, looking back realized everyone but Liv and Lucia wasn't staring.

"What?" Raf asked as he turned up the stairs and went to the twins room softly closing the door.

"I never through of Barba as the domestic type." Dodds said.

"None of us did. Be back in a minute." Liv said shaking her head getting up heading up the stairs.

11:30 pm

Liv sat on the couch watching everybody. She looked around she saw Rafael, Amanda, Sonny, Fin, and Rita talking to each other. She caught Raf's eye he smirked and came to sit beside her, kissing the side of her head.

"Love you, Liv." Raf whispered.

"Love you too, Rafi."

They looked around as their family and extended family was all around them. Lucia and Dodd's were talking with Amanda and Sonny.

11:45

They sat around Fin and Olivia talking about SVU past case. Raf could tell when Fin talked about Elliot it brought up sad memories for Liv.

11:59:00

"Everyone it's one minute till."

Everyone got with they were going to kiss for midnight.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" They all yelled.

Raf kissed Liv.

"Happy New Year Liv."

"Happy New Year Rafi."

Raf kissed her on the cheek and smile as she kissed him on the lips. She looked at him and smiled. She looked over at her squad and smiled.

"Happy?" Raf whispered.

"Absolute." Liv whispered, kissing him.


End file.
